It is common practice in the chemical field to analyze materials for contaminants and obtain the results using colorimetric instrumentation. Colorimetric instrumentation is an analytical method in which the color intensity of a substance, or a colored derivative thereof, is measured.
Such instrumentation is currently commonly used in laboratory facilities to provide scientists with specific information concerning concentration of various parameters. Although there are portable colorimeters available which can be used in the field for analysis, the size and bulk of such colorimeters are larger than desired for many applications.
There are commercial instruments for analysis on the market which use removable light shields to block ambient light which would disturb colorimetric measurements. However, these instruments do not functionally integrate the light shield into the device.
There are other instruments on the market which include a protective cover in the form of a hinged door. However, such doors are not also functional as light shields.
There has not heretofore been provided a portable colorimeter which includes a cover or cap which can be utilized both as a light shield and for protection of the instrument during transport and storage.